Some Treacle and a Fudge
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Beneath the Minister was an ordinary man after all.
1. Sneaky Little Treats

**A/N:** Written for the Character of the Week Drabble Competition, Week 6 – Cornelius Fudge. drabble #1 - One drabble must involve your given character in a romantic relationship

* * *

><p><strong>Some Treacle and a Fudge<br>1. Sneaky Little Treats**

He knows that neither of them are allowed. Sweets under the table because, even if he is a Wizard, he's a human being and human being have a myriad of weaknesses in their frail flesh shells. But perhaps the weakest thing is the heart – because there are certain people he's not allowed to fall in love with either –

And yet he can't help but fall in love with a particular one of them.

And like the taste of treacle on his tongue, his voice is stolen away by hers and he offers his arm to her and lets her drag him along their little forbidden relationship –

But so long as nobody catches them and neither of their human hearts break and those sweets he so enjoys doesn't clog up his arteries one day and kill him, its okay.


	2. Family Days

**A/N:** drabble #2 - One drabble must involve your given character in a platonic/familial relationship

* * *

><p><strong>Some Treacle and a Fudge<br>2. Family Days**

Family days are quite a switch from the office. At work he leads an entire Wizarding population after all, but his parents are completely different matter. They don't understand the world of magic at all.

In fact, they go out of their way to ignore it and him, and he's just a son they have to present to their neighbours and friends because it would lead to too much questions and damage to the Fudge family reputation if they cut him off completely. So they tolerated him, like a great aunt who had no other family. The sort everyone hoped would die soon so that she could be out of their hair for good.

It's part of the reason he regards the muggle world with disdain. They don't understand what a great man he is, and what a world he lives in. He is only a burden they can't easily dispose of: a son in name only and nothing else.


	3. Out of His Reach

**A/N:** drabble #3 - One drabble must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way

* * *

><p><strong>Some Treacle and a Fudge<br>3. Out of His Reach**

He'd loved Hogwarts as a kid, but it had seemed like such a strange place, even for the magical world. A place he could spend seven years and learn next to nothing about his secrets, and that made him a little uncomfortable, knowing there was so much more in that world he wasn't aware of yet.

And when he became the Minister, he thought they were secrets like all others that would be answered for him. Except they weren't. Hogwarts was outside Ministry control, and every time he went there it hid those secrets in the dark.

It unnerved him, but nobody would offer those secrets up to him. So when he had the chance he put his own woman in there to try and get them. Because he was in charge of the entire wizarding world; there couldn't be a secret within it that escaped him.

But Hogwarts was a jealous guard of her secrets, and not even when the Headmaster was removed would she give them up to him.


	4. Inner Thoughts

**A/N:** drabble #4 - One drabble must be written in first person

* * *

><p><strong>Some Treacle and a Fudge<br>4. Inner Thoughts**

And then, suddenly, I'm not the Minister anymore. That crickety seat I was sitting on has crumbled underneath me, leaving me on the floor. Just like back in school, before magic and Hogwarts, when I'd sit on a chair someone offers me, just to fall through the bottom. Like a practical joke…

Except this is no practical joke. And this hole I've fallen into…it's one of my own design.

I was the one who chose not to listen. Who decided that not believing meant those possibilities would fade away. But they wouldn't. Pretending You-Know-Who hadn't come back wouldn't mean he hadn't. That was a risk I'd pretended was inconsequential. A risk worth doubting such a powerful man…

But the truth was, he was a mysterious man, outside my reach and, like everything I couldn't control, I feared him. I feared his power. A natural human instinct of ours – but I didn't want to believe him, and now I will pay dearly for it.

I am no longer the Minister. I could never control the entire Wizarding world, but now I have none of it in hand at all.


	5. A Little Late Afternoon

**A/N:** drabble #5 - One drabble must use the given prompt for the week in some way (given prompt: 3.13pm)

* * *

><p><strong>Some Treacle and a Fudge<br>5. A Little Late Afternoon**

He was supposed to have his desk cleaned out by three, but the pocketwatch he carried everywhere said thirteen past and no-one had knocked on his door. Maybe it was pity, or maybe it was because _she_ was on the other side of the door and no longer cared.

She hadn't even come to seen him after the news had come.

He supposed it didn't matter. Now that their relationship was no longer forbidden it seemed it was no longer a relationship as well. Just like the treacle he'd kept in his desk was now hard and bitter in his mouth. He tried one; he'd have to clear them out anyway. He didn't take another one, like he would have on other days.

He cast a vanishing spell on them instead, along with whatever other tidbits he wouldn't be needing at home. Scrawled notes that meant nothing. Roses preserved by spells. More sweets. All of them things that had made his office like a home. All things he no longer required there.

Tick-tock went the clock. Fourteen past three now. Still no knock, so he looked at the bare office again.


End file.
